


Love and Sunflowers

by holhorsinaround



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, brief mentions of other villagers also WEDDING PROPOSALS, this is an au really but its a good au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaround
Summary: "How long have we been together now?" he asked, knowing full well how long. They were entering their sixth year together in just a number of months."Five and a half years now yeah?" she answered, smiling at him from over her shoulder. "I still can't believe I convinced you to move out here...""Me either."





	Love and Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonyendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/gifts).



> written as an au for our world of warcraft characters! we love farmer aus

Galletta pushed the coop door open and began the trek through the hen house to the shelving that held the feed they kept stored away. Alar dawdled along behind her, a bit slower than usual, one hand in the left hip pocket of his overalls. It was just after sunrise -- a bit just after, truthfully. The two had slept in an extra half hour, cuddling in their double bed and praying the day away for a few extra minutes.  
  
"How long have we been together now?" he asked, knowing full well how long. They were entering their sixth year together in just a number of months.  
  
"Five and a half years now yeah?" she answered, smiling at him from over her shoulder. "I still can't believe I convinced you to move out here..."  
  
"Me either." He watched her struggle for a few seconds and stepped toward her, pulling the container down and passing it to her while he searched for their egg carriers. "I remember when you first mentioned it, I was totally against it."  
  
"Well, you were working at that one place, and the longer you stayed there the more irritable you got. You needed a breather."  
  
He laughed-- she had been right about that. "I'm glad you did. Remember when we moved in and had to redo the flooring?"  
  
"God, don't remind me. All the mold..."  
  
"It wasn't that bad."  
  
She scoffed, dropping feed down for the hens. They clucked at her and Alar felt a twinge go through him, apparently visibly.  
  
"Remember when I told you I wanted chickens?"  
  
"Please don't," he laughed. She gave a snicker; he had been happy to build the coop for her, even if he had been scared of the girls at the time. Now, he loved each of them.  
  
"I'm glad we did it though. Five years ago I didn't think this is where I'd be right now. Look at us-- we own a farm. We sell produce."  
  
"You've been successful in your home repair business, too."  
  
He clicked his tongue but smiled. "I just fix Miss Evelyn's oven sometimes."  
  
"And Lewis's truck. And you helped Elliott rebuild when that storm came through two years ago. Robin had been grateful for that."  
  
"I know, but--"  
  
"You've made an amazing reputation for yourself. Especially when you first started working for Clint."  
  
He laughed and watched her, a bashful heat coming to his dark cheeks. "What I'm trying to say, Galletta, is that I'm very glad we moved here. ... We've built our relationship and our life these last four years living here in ways I didn't think we ever would. I never want to imagine myself anywhere else."  
  
"Awe, Alar, you mean that?" She smiled at him again, and he smiled back.  
  
"Of course-- I cannot imagine myself with anybody but you."  
  
She turned away again, toward the table where they had left a jug of water. She sat the feed beside it and reached for the jug, and, with her attention off of him, he reached his hand back into his pocket and moved onto one knee, kneeling.  
  
"Alar, I'm glad you feel that way, but this feels out of nowhere. Were you off drinking with Shane again? He always gets you acting philosophi-- oh!"  
  
She had turned, cutting herself off mid sentence, eyes on his outstretched hand. In it laid a light, rose gold band with rose gold leaves on one side, pale topaz petals, and a diamond center. The flower was sunflower shaped -- both of their favorite flower.  
  
Her eyes rose to his, taking in his smile and the loving sparkle of his amber irises.  
  
"Oh my God -- Alar--"  
  
"Galletta Olivia, I never want to spend my life away from you. Will you spend your life with me?"  
  
She dropped the jug back against the table top and fell to her knees, fingers first touching to the band and inspecting it before letting him lead it onto her ring finger. She threw both arms around his neck and pressed her face to his collar.  
  
"Yes, of course Alar!"  
  
His own arms came around her and he beamed, eyes closing. Two of their hens waddled toward them and pecked at their jeans.  
  
"I can't believe this-- I love you!"  
  
He pulled her closer and buried a hand into her golden curls. "I love you my little sunflower, I'm excited for our future."


End file.
